Baying Moon
by Randomness is Bliss
Summary: What would happen if a vampire bit Jacob? Click to find out! Please pretty please review!
1. Mortal days are numbered

My irises were black as a moonless night. I was thirsty but I had to make it through the day, it was one of those rare sunny days in Alaska.

"Man I'm bored," I muttered to myself. It had been a year since Edward changed me, and, to Emmett and Jaspers surprise, I didn't bite or kill any human being. Then I came up with an idea.

"Edward? I'm going down to La Push to see Jacob. I'll hunt on the way. I'll be back by tomorrow!"

"Bella, don't you think you're pushing it a little? But,_ I_ don't mind, see you later." He kissed me and pushed me toward the door of our house. By now the clouds had covered the sun, so I started running. I was in La Push by nightfall. My hand moved to ring the door bell, but Jacob was there first. Bare-chested, as usual, he was already half-way out the door before he realized I was there. He squinted, "Bella?"

"Well what other newborn vampire would show up on your doorstep?" He got an odd look on his face, and then he stalked off without looking back.

"Jacob," I stood at his side clutching his too-warm elbow. He tried to shake me off.

"You really think that will work now? I'm stronger than Emmett!"

"Get. Away. From. Me. You filthy, blood-sucking LEECH!" He screamed separating each of the first words into different sentences. The last part caught me by surprise. I gasped in disbelief. Apparently, I had let go after he said that. He was already in the woods. I caught up with him quickly.

"And I'm faster than Edward." I said with a smirk. Jake did not return the smile.

"Jake what's up!? You said we'd always be best friends!"

"You really think that I'd forgive you after you turned into one…one of THEM!!" Jacob finally choked out.

"Jake, please don't make me mad. I've been known to lose some self control when I'm mad."

"Looks like you haven't hunted in a while, huh, you _blood-sucker."_

That's when I snapped. I came at Jake with a flurry of limbs, razor sharp teeth, and venom. Before I had realized what I'd done, I had bitten Jake.


	2. Jacob Cullen

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Jake screamed, almost in hysterics

I, uh, I kinda bit you 'cause you made me mad…" I calmly explained.

"So now I'm going to be a stupid stinking blood sucker vampire like YOU!" Jake choked out.

"Calm down, Jake." Amazingly enough, he did. His hands stopped shaking, and the creases in his forehead relaxed. Then he fell to the ground screaming "Bella! Please just kill me! Finish the job!"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I took one last look at his russet-colored skin and his brown-almost-black eyes. I picked him up in my arms. The green trees rushed past me as I ran home. On the dawn of the second day, I was practically home. But Jake was even worse. He screamed and tried to break out of my arms.

"It's okay, Jake, it's almost over." I lied. But time seemed to rush by in the nana-seconds after I said that._ Huh, I guess this must be my power. If I lie and I really want it to become true, it does._ I thought to myself. Before I had realized it, I was staring at my house. I set Jake on his feet. He stood. The brown was completely gone from his skin. His face strikingly pale, and his eyes, his eyes were the most changed. They were the brightest ruby red I had ever seen. Edward opened the door with a relived look on his perfect face. "Bella! What took you so long? I thought y…. Is that the _mutt_?" Edward asked, finally realizing Jacob. The relief on his face turned to incredulity.

"Yes…." I answered, waiting to see his reaction. But Edward didn't get a chance. Jake said before Edward could insert anything, "So now I'm a vampire, right? So give me a dang mirror!"

I rushed inside our robin-blue house and grabbed a handheld mirror.

"HOLY CHEESE! I'm white!" Jake yelled. Of course his skin was white. He was a vampire now. But his face looked odd, foreign, somehow. It wasn't just his changed facial features. He wasn't _my _Jacob anymore, not my safe harbor that I thought would always be open.

"I'm so sorry, Jake, it's all my fault." I muttered.

"Yeah, it really is" Jake agreed, not even trying to ease my guilt.

"Oh god! Just kill me now!" I whispered.

"Why? I'm the newborn." Jake replied.

"Well 'cause all of you're complaining is making me feel guilty!" I yelled staring at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so dang mad! I never wanted to be a vampire when I was already a werewolf." Jake muttered, looking down.

"Well, personally, I'm wondering what happens when a vampire bites a werewolf." Edward inserted.

"That's all you're worried about! What are we gonna tell Carlisle?!" I screamed.

"Well, we'll think about that later. Jake, why don't you try to change into your other form?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

"Okay," Jake agreed, nodding. He closed his eyes and stood perfectly still. Kinda like Alice when she was seeing the future. Jacob suddenly started shaking violently. He grew five times bigger. Fur shot out from all places, ears sprouted from the top of his head. A long, plumed tail topped it all off. Jake was a wolf.

"Here, let me translate," Edward offered "Wow! I can still do this!!" Suddenly the shaking started again and Jake was human.

"Like he said, WOW! Jake exclaimed with an excited look on his face.

"Try to change into another animal, Jake!" I stated with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Like what?" Jake answered.

"Ummmmmm……A bunny!" I replied, proud of my idea. Edward gave me an odd look and watched Jake.

"Fine," Jake sighed. He started shaking like the last time. The ears were longer and spotted black and white but were in the same place. He shrunk instead of growing. Lying were Jake used to be was a cute, little bunny! But for some reason, Edward started laughing hysterically, "I can't believe he actually listened to you! I mean, seriously, a bunny-rabbit!" The black-and-white bunny on the ground gave Edward an evil glare, which is very hard for a bunny to do normally.

"He says 'Shut up leech!' Well I hope you realize that you're a 'leech' now too." Edward translated. I gawked at Edward, and, while I wasn't looking, Jacob changed back into a human.

"Shut up! Don't you think I realize that?" Jake yelled angrily. He had changed while I was looking at Edward, he was getting quicker.

"To really test your power we need to try a reptile or something… like a turtle! 'Cause wolves and bunnies are both mammals." I reasoned.

"Fine," Jake agreed. He shook again. He shrank; his head became small and scaly. The shell that became encrusted on his back was a muddy brown color, kinda like his fur.

"Try to run, Jacob, come on!" I laughed. A Jake-turtle was way funnier than a Jake-bunny!

"Hey, _I_ think a turtle's better than a bunny!" Edward translated. The turtle slowly moved forward, and it looked like that's all the quicker it could go! I kept laughing. The turtle shook and Jake stood above me; staring daggers.

"Stop that!" Jake chastised. Edward looked at me too and changed the subject to a more important matter, "Well, let's see if we can find Carlisle, He'll want to know what happened. Jacob? Could you turn into a giant bird of some sort flying would be quicker than running, Carlisle could be really far away."

"Okay," I agreed, "I'll go inside and call him to find out where he and Esme are." I ran into the house and had dialed Carlisle's cell number in the blink of an eye.

"Hello, this is Bella. Is this Carlisle?" I asked when someone picked up.

"Yes, it is, is something wrong Bella?" Carlisle questioned with a worried voice.

"Not really, but could you tell me where you are? Edward and I have, uh, a…..surprise for you." I told him.

"Well, Esme and I are in Holly Springs, North Carolina. Do you know where that is?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, that's all I need, thanks" I answered and hung up.

"Edward? Jacob?" I called out. I opened the door and stepped onto the porch. IN the yard was a big, brown Griffin!

"I thought I said giant BIRD!!" I screamed. The griffin looked at me with hurt in its eyes.

"Well he is part bird; he's just part lion too." Edward explained calmly.

I glanced at the Jake-Griffin and sighed, "Fine, Carlisle is in Holly Springs, North Carolina. Let's go." I jumped onto Jake's back and Edward quickly followed suit. Soon we were soaring through the air. "Oh. My. God. This is amazing." I yelled, this was better than cliff diving. Then I screamed in exhilaration. Apparently, Edward hadn't heard my statement and took my screaming differently, "Are you scared, Bella? We can run the rest of the way if you are." Edward asked.

"Not at all, Edward! I love this!" I yelled into the wind. He grabbed me at my waist and pulled me closer to him. Jake's wings beat steadily beneath us. I would've fallen asleep if I was still human. Soon we saw the smoky mountains and rolling, green hills of North Carolina. We started to lose altitude and Jacob landed with a shuddering halt.

"Hey!" I yelled as I fell off. Edward stepped off smoothly to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I muttered as I wiped microscopic dirt particles off my shirt. I stood up and glared at Jake.

"You do realize that was my first flying experience ever. So I'm sorry I didn't get the landing right." Jake explained as he untangled himself from the. I looked around at our surroundings. We had landed (crashed actually) in the outfield of a softball field. This probably was a youth sports complex.

"Here, I know which house he's in." Edward interrupted my surveying. He sprinted off. Jacob and I followed after. We stopped in front of a light-blue house, only a shade lighter than my own. Carlisle opened the door right as we parked. As Jacob stretched his overlong legs out of the car, the expression on Carlisle's face changed from a smile to a worried look of confusion, "Who is this?" Carlisle asked; his brow still wrinkled.

"Well he _was_ Jacob Black the were-wolf…"


	3. Important Author's Note!

A/N

**A/N**

**Okay sorry it took so long to add the second chapter but we had a ton of tests for the end of the year (which is tomorrow!!) and for the first time in my life I studied but if I don't get at LEAST 5 reviews I'm not going to update. Please just tell me If my writing is crappy! I know my writing isn't nearly as good as MidnightWalker's but please review I'm begging!!**


	4. Carlisle's reaction

Okay, I know this took awhile but I've been busy with other stories

**Okay, I know this took awhile but I've been busy with other stories! So on with those retarded disclaimers…**

**I don't own any of stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters (dry sob!) I wish I did!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"A werewolf?! " Carlisle asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes…." I answered, afraid of Carlisle's rebuttal.

Carlisle ushered us into the house.

"How did this happen!?" Carlisle asked in a calm, serene voice. And I thought he'd be _mad_!

"Well… I went to visit Jake because I was bored. I hadn't hunted in a while so I was kind of thirsty, but I thought I would be able to resist since Jake is my best friend. He yelled at me and I got mad and lost control." I admitted shamefully.

"He has a power too, why don't you show Carlisle, Jacob?" Edward asked politely, still having his aversion to the used-to-be werewolf. Jacob, who had been quiet up until this point said, "Okay," and shrugged. He quickly changed into a leopard.

"Oh, my!" Carlisle gasped. He went over to touch Jake, making sure he was real and not an illusion.

"This is quite interesting; I haven't seen anything like it in my 360 years!" Carlisle said. Jake transformed back into a vampire, "Thank…you?"

Carlisle started laughing, "Yes, it is a compliment, Jacob. But what should we do now…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**That is my problem! I don't know what to do now! So please go to my bio and vote! Majority rules but only vote once!**


End file.
